A story of Truth
by sesshywife
Summary: first fic that has DBZ and Inuyasha. kagome is a goddess and is mated to a simple hanyou they are in love but what happens when goku shows up to their planet to train. what will kagome think of our hero.Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

A story of truth

By, sesshywife

Goku is nothing but a simple hero who has saved the world countless of times. Well when Goku left his friends and family after defeating the seven dragons. What happen to our hero during his years in training? Well things that you wish would happen has become a reality.

BEFORE THE HERO LEFT

"Good bye you guys." A small Goku waves good bye as he rides on the great dragon.( a/n could anybody help me I forgot his name).

Wait Goku!" His wife Chichi said not wanting her husband to leave her again.

"Don't worry Chichi, I'll be back. I promise." Goku reassured her and before she could say anything Goku was gone and Chichi was crying on her son Gohan.

"So great Shiron where am I going to train at." Goku asked cause he was very excited to know.

"Goku you will train on the planet Shikon." Shiron said.

"Wow! What kind of planet is Shikon, Shiron?" Goku asked.

"You will know once we are there." And like that Shiron flew off in a flash and Goku had to hold on tight.

PLANET SHIKON

With a couple on the planet Shikon, we have the goddess of the moon and stars, Kagome. She is a beautiful woman with great spiritual powers. With long raven hair that passes her shoulders, and with the most mesmerizing chocolate eyes in the universe. She may be beautiful but she has does have the body to match. With deep lunches curves, anything would look good on her. As she wears a low cut white blouse that shows her perfect breast, and a long and flowing skirt with a split on each side showing off her long and silky legs.

Any man would want such a beauty as Kagome but she fell in love years ago with a simple hanyou, Inuyasha. He is a well toned muscular and lean man. With silver hair that goes down to his waist. His eyes are a most unusual color. But still beautiful amber golden color. But the best part of him was his adorable soft dog ears on top of his head. He wears a simple red kimono pants and a black and red under shirt. Which he keeps unbutton. For you see Kagome loves to see his abs and whatever Kagome wants, he makes sure she gets.

Kagome and Inuyasha are having a walk through a forest, just enjoying each others company.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence between them, as they sat on a cliff felling the peaceful breeze.

"Yes my love." Kagome said looking into his deep exotic eyes.

"Kagome why would someone such as yourself love a fitly hanyou like me." Inuyasha said not looking at her beautiful appearance.

"Inuyasha no….. I never want you to say anything like that ever again! Do you hear me! I love you. I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm around you I feel alive and warm. It's just a feeling I get from no one but you. Don't you love me Inuyasha." Kagome said in a sad tone as she was about to cry when Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"How could you Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and was about to run with a now broken heart when Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into his warm chest.

"Kagome I do love you. It's just hard to believe that a goddess would settle for a hanyou like me. Kagome other than your beauty, I love your personality. You make me smile, and make me feel good about myself. Kagome without you I'm nothing." He whispered in her ear and Kagome silently cried on his chest.

When Inuyasha felt something wet on his chest he looked at his love and saw her crying.

"What's wrong Kagome, I told you that I love you."

"No… no.. Inuyasha I'm just happy that I finally found someone to love and to love me back." She said still crying. Inuyasha lifted up her face to look him in the eyes and he kissed away her tears. Kagome knew she was in love with him even if he is a hanyou, he is more of a god in her eyes.

Inuyasha kissed and trailed up to her ear and whispered, "Kagome become my mate, and be mine forever." Kagome felt so many things when he said that. She said nothing as she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into him and nuzzled against him.

"Yes whatever I have to do to prove that I love you I'll do anything." Kagome said and like that Inuyasha bit down into her neck.

"AHHhhhaahhh….mmmm" She screamed in pain as the blood trickled down her neck. Inuyasha licked it up loving the taste of her. Her very scent and feel was getting him aroused, it was now that they could take their love to a whole new level, other than second base.

"Inuyasha I love you." Kagome whispered and fell asleep against his chest. Inuyasha carried her to a soft part of the grass and laid down. With Kagome close to him and his arms protectively around her waist. "Kagome I will never losse you. You are mine. And I am yours. Forever until we die." He said looking into the sky and seeing a huge dragon over head. "Uh I wonder what that is, well it better not come near my Kagome." And Inuyasha held her even tighter. Kagome winced a little in her sleep.

"Inuyasha." She said not opening her eyes.

"Don't worry just go back to sleep, I'm here for you." He stroked her hair and she went back to sleep.

**Okay this is a my story and if people like it please review cause if I don't get more than ten reviews for this story I'm not even going to waste my time on it if people don't like it. I am working on other stories you know. I just really felt like writing a dbz story.**


	2. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
